


Something New

by Dotdotbeepdot



Series: My Storyline [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gender Issues, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Non-binary character, They all have a line or scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:54:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dotdotbeepdot/pseuds/Dotdotbeepdot
Summary: Dark realizes they’re non-binary.
Relationships: Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Dr. Iplier/The Host (mentioned)
Series: My Storyline [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567675
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	1. Chapter 1

Dark knew something was different about him for years, but it wasn’t until Yan came around did he think it was something to do with something as small as his gender. 

He supposed it made sense for him to have issues with his gender, what with having two different souls inside him and everything. Ever since he had woken up from that frozen hell, he’s felt uncomfortable in his body. He felt better when he shaved that disgusting beard and got a shorter haircut. He thought he looked similar to Celine, but not enough to be mistaken for a woman, and felt comfort in the fact.

Then Yan came to the manor, being so openly herself that it made Dark wonder. Yes, there are other trans egos in the house, but they weren’t as open as Yan. Only really bringing it up when they were running out of t-shots and when they had to do post op things with Dr. Iplier hovering over them. Dark didn’t feel much when they would bring being trans up, only when Yan did.

Dark let it eat at him for months. 

He finally broke down when Bing came along.

Bing and Yan had grown fond of each other quickly, Yan having a massive crush on him as soon as she saw him. As May was quickly coming to an end and June approached, Yan talked more about Pride month. Dark had heard of it, Wilford used to drag him to parades when they were newly wed each year it happened. He never thought much of it. 

But then Yan started talking about her friend.

“Riley said they can drive me there ‘cause they already have their license,” she said to Bing over dinner. While the android didn’t need to eat, he could and he did to talk with Yan and the others. “You should met them, they’re really nice,”

“They?” Dark raised an eyebrow. “Who’s ‘they’?”

Yan perked up with Dark’s attention on her and smiled. “Oh, that’s Riley!”

“They’re non-binary.” Bing finished, looking over at Yan as if to confirm it. She nodded and Bing nodded back.

“Non-binary?” Dark had questioned the android. He saw his irises spin, but Google beat him to it.

“Non-binary is a spectrum of-of gender identities that-t are not exclusively masculine or feminine‍—‌ identities that are outs-s-side the gender binary,” Google made eye contact with Bing as he finished and smilied smugly. “Would you l-like to hear more about non-binary identities, Dark?”

All attention was on Dark now. He didn’t let it show that it bothered him, putting on a face of indifference as he turned his attention onto Google. “No thank you, Google, that will be all.”

Google was again silently rubbed it in Bing’s face that he did well, but Dark wasn’t really paying attention anymore.

Non-binary.

Outside of gender binary.

The words plagued Dark the rest of the day. It sounded more of Wilford’s kind of thing, his husband often put a more feminine touch to his traditional masculine looks. Pink mustache, pastel style clothing, garters and delicate underwear, he even had a few dresses in his wardrobe. Dark however, had all suits and masculine clothing. He was exclusively masculine, which contradicted what Google had said non-binary was. He couldn’t be non-binary if he didn’t fit the definition. He was male and nothing more.

Yet he was still thinking about it days later. 

He needed to do something to get his mind off it. He had tried working, but he found it hard to focus, mind continuing to wander back to Google’s definition. It was driving him mad. He was becoming impatient with the others, snapping at them easily and even yelling at Wilford to leave him alone when he came to visit him in his office. Everyone was cautious around him now and he didn’t  _ want  _ that.

Dark broke down after a week. 

It happened after an argument with Wilford. His husband was complaining about how Dark has been acting lately and asking why he was so upset. Dark had refused to tell him and with more pestering from Wilford, he had snapped at him and told him to go annoy someone else.

Dark was left with his head buried in his hands, often tugging on the strands as he waited for the ego he had called in to arrive. He didn’t want to do this anymore. He didn’t want to  _ think _ about this anymore. He just wanted these stupid thoughts about gender to leave him alone.

“You wanted to see me, boss?”

Bing was the option Dark chose. Bing was new. Very new. He was a blank slate, both to the manor and himself. Dark had been furious at Wilford for buying the android without him, but had eventually let it go. It was no use being upset about something so little. He wasn’t as good as Google in searching things up, but he didn’t have any reason to judge Dark for this like Google did. Despite the alliance Dark had with Google, the android had a bit of a better-than-you complex that Dark did not want to deal with.

Bing was the simpler option.

“Yes, thank you. Have a seat.” Bing nodded and sat down across from Dark, an easy smile on his face. Just so  _ simple.  _ “I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“Me?”

“Yes, you. Unless you think you can’t handle that.” Dark’s voice took a more cold turn with an unsaid threat.

“Of course I can handle it, I’m just surprised is all,” He shifted in his chair, looking rather pleased. “What did you need?”

“Tell me more about non-binary identities.”

Bing’s irises spun. “Well, there are many different kinds. There’s identities where they don’t accept the gender binary, like agender, but there are also identities that are similar to the first two genders, like demi-gender and genderqueer. Genderqueer— or genderfluid— is more like switching between two or more genders, but it still falls in the non-binary category.”

“Tell me more about demi-genders.”

“There’s demi-girl and demi-boy. Demi-girl is when a person feels like a female, but not entirely. Demi-boy is the same, but with male instead of female. Would you like to hear more about these genders?”

Dark shook his head. “No, that would be enough on that,” as much as he would love to feel anything towards the label, it didn’t feel right. “Tell me about genderqueer.”

And so, that’s how the rest of the day went. Bing answered each and every question Dark asked to the best of his ability. They even tried a few scenarios where Dark used different pronouns. It was… odd to say the least. It was different, and Dark thinks he likes it. That  _ they  _ like it, as they have decided. Dark had idenitified the most with non-binary alone as their gender, after Bing reassured him that non-binary is an umbrella term and isn’t strict in anyway.

“Thank you again for this, Bing,” Dark thanked the android one last time at the door. “And remember to not out me in front of the others. I need my time to come out on my own terms.”

Bing nodded. “Of course, Dark.” his irises spun once more. They assumed it was to set a reminder to himself. “I appreciate you asking me for help. I'm glad I was satisfactory.”

Dark gave him a smile as he left their office. They sighed and leaned back in their chair, holding their head in their hands. They can almost feel their heart beating in their chest with nerves.

The easy part was over with, they still need to tell everyone else. 

Dark took a deep breath and let it out slowly. They still had time. If they were a man for 90 some years of their life, than adding a few more weeks to it wouldn’t be such an issue. They could do this no problem.

They had nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark laid in bed with their husband, feeling nerves eat them alive. 

It’s been a month since Dark had discovered their gender. They wanted to make sure that this was really what they were and not just a phase of discomfort. Thankfully, ever since finding out that they’re non-binary, Dark has felt uncomfortable with being called a man. It never bothered them before― or maybe it did? They don’t really know― but now that they know they aren’t a man, it’s made their stomach drop. Bing has kept his word and hasn’t said a word― surprisingly, since he’s gaining a little bit of a personality now and it’s a rather reckless teen kind of one― but hearing Bing say “he” hurt much more than it should.

It was coming to the point where they felt uncomfortable around Wilford because, in his mind, Dark is still a man. Dark is still a he.

They had to come out to him eventually.

Might as well do it now.

“Is something bothering you, Darkling?” Wilford mumbled sleepily as he lifted his head so his words weren’t muffled by the pillow he was lying face first on. “You seem very serious. More so than usual. Like you’re about to ‘have a talk’ with me.”

“I would like to ‘have a talk’ with you, yes,” Dark sighed, shutting their eyes and pinching the bridge of their nose. Their neck was starting to hurt from staring up at the ceiling for so long. “Do you mind if we can sit up for this?”

When Dark looked back at him, Wilford looked nervous, but he grinned and nodded. He sat up and helped Dark when they outstretched a hand for Wilford to grab. He held their hand still when they were both sitting across from each other and played with their fingers. Dark let him.

“Okay―”

“You’re not breaking up with me are you?” Wilford interrupted, lowering his head and looking up at Dark with big brown eyes. “Because I said no to that lady even if we did kiss a little, I love you more than sex and―”

“What lady?” Dark felt a snap of anger, but quickly smothered it. “Never mind. I’m glad you decided not to cheat on me again, but this is something different.”

“Is it because I almost shot Bim in the head?”

“No—”

“Is it because I—”

“Wilford, I’m not breaking up with you  _ please _ just shut it so I can speak!” Dark snapped, aura lashing and seeping color from Wilford’s hands. They retracted it quickly and sighed again. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, sorry. If you would please stay quiet until I’m finished I would  _ greatly _ appreciate it.”

Wilford nodded rapidly and stared at Dark with anticipation. Dark felt their throat close up slightly as they tried to work up the what to say. Rationally, they knew Wilford would never leave them just because they changed something so small, but some part of them worried that Wilford had fallen in love with Dark as a man and them being anything else would be a deal breaker. Dark didn’t want to lose Wilford again, but they also don’t want to lie to him.

“If I were to change something about myself, would you mind?” they started, pleasantly surprised that their voice still sounded put together despite all their emotions. 

Wilford shook his head. “Of course I wouldn’t mind, sweetheart. I’m sure I’ll love whatever it is you do change.” 

“Even if what I’m changing is myself?”

“Huh?”

Dark sighed again and pulled up the hand that Wilford was still holding to hide his face from his view.

“Wilford, I am non-binary.”

They let the words hang in the air for the moment, holding their breath. It felt like centuries before either one of them spoke again.

“Are you going off the grid?”

“What? No?” Dark couldn’t help but laugh at Wilford’s stupid question, dropping both their hands into their lap. “Do you know what non-binary means?”

“No…” Wilford’s shoulders dropped as he admitted and pouted. “Is that bad?”

Dark smiled and lifted the hand that he was holding to take Wilford’s chin, lifting it so he was looking at them and squishing his cheeks, making him look like a sad child. 

“No, it’s not bad, Wil,” Dark said. “I didn’t know what it was until two months ago.” They let go of their husbands cheeks and put their hand on top of their joined hands. “Non-binary is a gender that is neither male nor female.”

“Non-binary, huh…” Wilford brought up his hand free hand to rub his chin, exaggerating his face to show that he was thinking.

“I hope this won’t be a problem.” Dark’s heart ached at the thought of there  _ being _ a problem. 

Wilford started, blinking in surprise. “Of course not, dear. I love you no matter what gender you are. You are my beautiful and/or handsome partner that I will love ‘til the end of my days!”

Dark felt all the pressure on them melt away at Wilford’s words. They brought up his hand and pressed their lips against his knuckles. Wilford grinned behind his mustache, crows feet making themselves known. They always loved that smile from Wilford, it held so much joy, so much love that Dark never understood why he would waste it on them. 

“I love you.” Dark whispered, leaning forward to capture their husband in a kiss.

“I love you more!” Wilford chuckled once the kiss broke. “I didn’t make you my husband for nothing!”

“Partner.”

“Yes, cowboy?”

Dark let out a surprised laugh and dropped their forehead onto Wilford’s shoulder. “No, no. Partner. It’s the gender neutral term for husband and wife,” they lifted their head up again once they were more composed. “As well as spouse, which you’re also allowed to use.”

“Oh,” Wilford deflated again, pouting and slumped.

“What is it…?” Dark tensed, feeling like they asked for too much. Wilford just learned what non-binary means after all, they shouldn’t be asking so much from him yet.

“Do I have to stop calling you my hubby?” Wilford tried the puppy dog eyes again and Dark winced. However, all worries leaving them.

“I never liked that nickname in the first place,” they stated, watching Wilford pout again. They sighed. “But… you can only call me that in private.”

Wilford perked up happily and pressed a big kiss on Dark’s cheek. He bounced back and grinned. “Any other gender neutral terms or things I should know about?”

“Well, similar to husband, I don’t go by male pronouns anymore. I go by they, them, and their. Can you handle that?” Dark didn’t expect Wilford to be very good at using the right pronouns or terms― considering his awful memory problems― but if he was asking, might as well tell him. To their surprise, Wilford nodded vigorously.

“Of course! I will do my best and if I mess up, you can shoot me.” He dissolved into a giggling fit at that. It took him a moment to calm back down. “Anything else?”

Dark continued to go over terms that they had learned from Bing― as well as telling him that Bing knew― with Wilford. They couldn’t be more happy and relieved that their husband handled this so well. They should’ve expected it, considering Wilford had a trans daughter and he treated her perfectly. Dark really didn’t know why they were so nervous. Wilford loved them and have always been their number one supporter. They should’ve done this sooner, skipping all the arguments and frustration and just letting it out for them to have this moment earlier.

But there was no turning back time and Dark still had the rest of the household to tell. They weren’t afraid to anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark came out to the rest in a way that Wilford would call ‘so them’. They called a mandatory meeting for everyone in the manor. Wilford was still joking about as he linked arms with Dark and walked with them to the meeting room.

The couple was the first to arrive, of course. Dark took Wilford’s usual spot at the head of the table and Wilford sat cross legged in the chair. Host was close behind with a wide, knowing smile on his face. Dark narrowed eyes at him as he sat next to Wilford. Google and Bing came in next and sat next to each other, despite Google’s obvious displeasure. Dark was just happy that they could be in a room together. After that was King, Silver, and Yan, the teen helping put peanut butter on King’s cheeks. Than Ed, Bim― who finally started a conversation in the room― the Jims, and Dr. Iplier. Mike was the last to stumble into the room, plopping ungracefully down in between Bim and Ed.

Dark nodded and took a deep breath. “Now, I’m sure you’re all wondering why I called you here.”

“And so early.” Dr. Iplier muttered as he leaned heavily into his palm. 

“It’s 9:30 in the morning.” Bim teased.

“Fuck you.”

“Alright that’s enough,” Dark was quick to stop the conversation before the two started fighting. “Yes, it’s early,  _ doctor,  _ but you need to wake up some time today and this is important.”

“Now, shut your trap or I’ll cut off your balls.” Wilford added with a clap and smile, resituating himself in his seat. He turned all his attention on Dark as well as the others.

“That was unnecessary, Wil.”

“Oh, just get on with it!”

Dark rolled their eyes and straightened up, adjusting their hands behind their back. The others stood attentive, waiting for Dark to speak.

“I would like to inform all of you that I discovered I am non-binary and will be going by gender neutral pronouns from here on out.”

“So professional.” Wilford giggled to himself and Dark glare only strengthened it. With his words, the room started in mixed responses of questions and support.

“What’s non-binary?”

“That’s so great, Dark!”

“Does that mean I can talk about it now?”

“You kne-ew?”

_ “What’s non-binary?” _

“Someone explain it to Silver.”

“I knew it!” Host all but shouted above everyone, gaining their attention. He was absolutely beaming and looking smug. He turned to Dr. Iplier. “The Host knew that Dark is non-binary.”

“That’s not something you should brag about, dear,” Dr. Iplier huffed. “But good job for not outing them this time.”

“I have learned.” Dark and Dr. Iplier both rolled their eyes at that.

“Yes, Bing you can talk about it now.” Dark, instead of replying to Host, answered Bing’s earlier questions. The androided pumped a fist in the air. 

“Why did he know and-d not me?” Google leaned over the table to look past Bing and glare at Dark. He scowled more when Bing stuck his tongue out at him.

“At the time, Bing wasn’t…” they gestured to Bing’s muscle shirt and sunglasses, that made the android let out a snort. “He was a blank slate, so I knew he wouldn’t try using my vulnerability against me.” 

They added a softer look to the end, reassuring Google that it wasn’t anything personal. He still looked upset and sat back in his chair, glaring down at the table top. Dark exchanged a look with Wilford and he seemed to understand what they were asking for. Wilford leaned carelessly back in his chair and twirled a knife that appeared.

“You know, Googs, Dark didn’t even tell me until a week ago and Bing knew for over a month.” Everyone looked at Dark in shock.

“Really?” the Jims asked at the same time.

Dark nodded. “I needed time to see if it really was something I liked.” They avoided the part about their ridiculous fear that Wilford would leave them.

“Did you figure it out after I talked about Reily?” Yan asked. She was practically bouncing in her seat with glee. Dark smiled down at her. 

“Yes, so I guess I should thank you for introducing me to it,” they flitted their gaze to Google again. “And you for giving me the definition.”

Google gave Bing a smug smile and made the newer android blow a raspberry. Dark relaxed and sent a ‘thank you’ look towards Wilford who gave them their favorite little smile.

“I still don’t know what non-binary means.” Silver raised a gloved hand nervously shrinking into his shoulders under their stares.

“Explain it to us,” Ed said from his spot, shifted in his spot and slipped his thumbs under his suspenders and clearing his throat. “I mean, I know what it is, but for those less informed…” 

“Google is sitting right next to you,” Dark answered for him, smirking at Ed’s reaction― as well as Google’s― before making their way towards the door. “Meeting adjourned.” 

Despite all the joking around, Dark was relieved that everyone was happy for them and not a single person had a problem with it. They had nothing to worry about now. Everyone accepted them, everyone was going to use the right pronouns and right terms. Even if they weren’t, Dark had tons of support that they didn’t even care, but they were and they couldn’t be more happy.

And now, Dark can be themself again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s how Dark found out he was non-binary!! You can see that Bing changes a bit in the story too and that’s a little bit of a reference for another story coming out. I hope you liked this!!


End file.
